빗소리 : In This Rain I Remember About You
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: Ketika hujan mereka bertemu dan Ketika hujan pula mereka berpisah; Kapanpun Hujan Turun Akan Selalu Ada Memori Tentang Dirimu. B.A.P's Zelo X OC ,OOC [Updated]
1. First

Ketika hujan mereka bertemu. Ketika hujan pula mereka berpisah

Character :

Choi Junhong or Zelo

Kwon Seunghae (OC)

::: **Disclaimer** :::

**Zelo **belongs to** TS ENTERTAINMENT**,His Family and Author /ditendang Babys/

Milik Author sang OC(?) dan cerita ini.

::: **Warning **:::

Ini FF Debut Author. OOC. Terinspirasi dari Beberapa lirik lagu dari "Rain Sound" Milik B.A.P. One Shot. So, Read and Review please^^

Dengan Hujan ini aku akan menghapus memori burukmu yang menyakitkan. Ah bukan….bukan hanya memori….tapi mungkin juga keberadaanku….Jeongmal Mianhae….tolonglah jangan menangis untuk diriku.

::: FLASHBACK :::

"Choi Junhong…kau….kau benar benar…jahat….",yeoja di depanku terisak. Aku terpojok."Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya…apa kata yang lain ketika mengetahui kalau aku berpacaran dengan seseorang yang sudah bertunangan ?","Seunghae-ssi…..mianhae…..aku juga tak mau….pertunangan itu….appa yang mengaturnya bukan aku…. Aku bahkan tak tahu menahu soal itu kalau kau mau memaafkan aku, aku akan menolaknya…..aku janji Seunghae-ssi….Aku-","Bohong….",yeoja itu terisak kembali,dia mengambil tasnya lalu berdiri,"Pergilah! Aku BENCI melihat dirimu lagi..…",dadaku terasa sesak ketika yeojachingu-ku sendiri berkata demikian padaku. Ia keluar dari café membuka payungnya lalu pergi. Aku mengejarnya sekuat tenaga sembari memanggil namanya. Tap sepertinya ia sudah tak peduli dengan suaraku lagi. Aku terus mengejarnya hingga ke sebuah pertigaan dan kulihat ia hendak menyebrang dan aku melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat kearah Seunghae.

"Seunghae-ssi!",secepat mungkin aku mendorong Yeoja itu supaya menjauh dari sana tetapi berakibat diriku yang tertabrak oleh mobil itu. Aku mendengar suara tabrakan antara tubuhku dan mobil itu bahkan ketika badanku menghantam aspal dengan setengah sadar aku bisa melihat darahku sendiri mengalir keluar tubuhku bercampur dengan air hujan. Tak apa aku menerimanya. Rasa sakit yang kurasa saat ini mungkin tak sebanding dengan Sakit Hati Seunghae padaku,aku yakin itu. Akui saja Choi Junhong kau memang pantas,Kau adalah Namja yang jahat bagi Kwon Seunghae. Kau menyakiti yeoja sebaik Kwon Seunghae.

"Junhong-ah….sadarlah…..Jeongmal…..Jeongmal Mianhaeyo….Bertahanlah…jangan pergi….aku janji aku akan memaafkanmu tapi jangan meninggalkanku…Jun…Hong….",yeojachingu-ku menghampiriku dari wajahnya aku bisa melihat betapa paniknya ia sepertinya menangis yah, menangis bercampur dengan air hujan. perlahan bersamaan dengan suara Yeojachinguku yang semakin tak jelas terdengar padanganku mulai gelap. Mianhae,aku tak pantas untuk denganmu…

::: FLASHBACK END :::

_Di Luar Jendela, Suara Hujan Berbunyi_

_Aku Mengingat Memori Kita_

_Di Hari Berhujan aku selalu berlari ke arah mu_

Siang hari di sebuah kafe,seorang yeoja terpaku menatap dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul hangat. Diluar kafé itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Terlihat dua butir air mata mengalir di pipinya.

::: FLASHBACK :::

"Junhong…Jeongmal…..Mi….an…hae…..",aku terisak air mataku bercampur dengan hujan yang turun. Choi Junhong –Namja Chinguku kini pergi. Karena aku, ya karena aku. Aku yang tak mempedulikan panggilan kekasih ku sendiri

::: FLASHBACK END :::

Aku terpaku…mengenang semua tentang kekasihku…tawa dan senyum polosnya masih terbayang di kepalaku. Bahkan,di saat ia setengah tersadar ia masih memanggil namaku. Seandainya, waktu itu aku masih mau mendengarnya dan memaafkannya mungkin sekarang ia akan masih berada di sampingku saat ini.

Hujan masih turun diluar. Membasahi apapun yang ada di bumi. Hari ini tepat 5 bulan ia pergi. Dibawa oleh hujan yang turun deras. Apa kah kau kembali? Ya! Choi Junhong….apa kau disini? Apakah kau mencoba menghiburku?

::: FLASHBACK :::

"Kau menyukai hujan juga ?",namjaku ini menatap dengan tatapan berbinar."nde,aku sangat menyukainya….aku benar benar mencintai hujan",kataku sambil tersenyum."Ah,berarti Seunghae-ssi lebih mencintai hujan daripada aku ya?",katanya sambil mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya itu. Aigooo,aku benar benar gemas melihatnya.

"Ani….Junhong-ah…bukan seperti itu….","Jadi kau lebih menyukai ku atau hujan?",pertanyaanya membuatku melayangkan jitakan gratis nan lembut ke kepalanya,"Appo….Chagiya…","Pabo…",kataku sembari tersenyum,"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai hujan….",namja itu hanya ber-_blush _ria. Namja ini, benar benar membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya setiap hari.

"Tapi kalau ku ingat ingat….",Katanya tiba tiba memecah keheningan sesaat yang tadi,"Bukankah sewaktu kita bertemu pertama kali bukankah keadaannya juga hujan seperti ini ?"

Aku terdiam mencoba mengingat dan setelah ku ingat. Suasananya juga sedang hujan. Aku hanya mengangguk,"Yah,bahkan kau basah kuyup ketika memasuki kelas seperti habis tercebur ke saluran air",Junhong hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau tahu,mungkin hujan itulah yang bisa mempertemukan dan menyatukan kita hingga seperti ini",kataku sembari tersenyum,"…Tapi bisa juga suatu hari nanti ia jugalah yang memisahkan kita…..",aku merasakan raut mukaku agak sedikit berubah dan kembali melayangkan jitakan sayang untuknya,"Chagi kenapa—","Ani…kita tak akan berpisah arra!",kataku menyela sembari agak men-_deathglare_ namja di depanku ini. Dia hanya tersenyum."Nde…akan kujaga janji kita…"

"Junhong…..Saranghae…",kataku sambil membentuk _love sign._ "Nado saranghae…."

::: FLASHBACK END :::

Aku merasakan hangatnya beberapa tetes mata mengalir. Aku hanya meringkuk memeluk badanku sendiri. Begitu sakit hatiku. Aku masih belum bisa menerimanya. Satu hal yang aku ingat, Junhong mengucapkan hal itu tepat 2 minggu sebelum ia pergi.

_Apakah Suara Hujan Ini Suaramu ?_

_Apakah Suara ini Adalah panggilan untukku ?_

_Apakah hanya aku memikirkanmu ?_

_Akankah hujan ini membuatku nyaman ?_

_Apa kau tahu perasaanku ?_

_Aku tetap memikirkan dirimu._

**A/N**:

Akhirnya FF Pertama Author di FFn selesai *terharu bareng Zelo(?)*. FF yang berawal dari sebuah renungan jam 2 pagi /plak

FF Ini terinspirasi memang dari author yang emang seneng banget ama hujan dan selalu berharap bisa jadi anak kecil lagi biar bisa hujan hujanan /author curcol/

Kalau di review banyak yang minta buat ditambahin ato diluasin lagi. Author dengan senang hati membuatnya^^


	2. Second

Ketika hujan mereka bertemu. Ketika hujan pula mereka berpisah || Kapanpun Hujan Turun Akan Selalu Ada Memori Tentang Dirimu.

Character :

Choi Junhong or Zelo

Kwon Seunghae (OC)

::: **Disclaimer** :::

**Zelo **belongs to** TS ENTERTAINMENT**,His Family and Author /ditendang Babys/

Milik Author sang OC(?) dan cerita ini.

::: **Warning **:::

Ini FF Debut Author. OOC. Terinspirasi dari Beberapa lirik lagu dari "Rain Sound" dengan Bonus(?) sedikit dari "Coffee Shop" Milik B.A.P. One Shot Two Shot. This is the Second shot(?). So, Read and Review please^^

_Aku mengunci bahkan diriku sendiri dalam memori bagaimana denganmu ?_

_Cuaca ini,temperature ini,angin yang lewat ini, akankah aku mengingat ini ?_

_Aku tetap merindukanmu ketika aku tertidur_

_Tetapi di malam berhujan ini, aku tak dapat tertidur_

.

Seorang yeoja di Café itu masih menatap pilu hujan yang terus menerus turun di luar Café itu. Memori-nya,semua di bawa oleh hujan tapi hari ini tepat 2 minggu ia kehilangan akan memori dan impian indahnya. kini memori itu datang lagi. "Junhong-ie….Bogoshippoo….",ucapnya lirih.

.

_Di Hari Berhujan, Aku menyukai dirimu_

_Kita sangat saling mencintai satu sama lain_

_. _

.: **FlashBack** :.

"Annyonghaseo, Naneun Choi Junhong imnida….",seorang namja di depan sebuah kelas memulai perkenalan dirinya. Ia merupakan murid baru di sebuah SMA di Seoul. "Ya…Ya…kenapa bajunmu basah kuyup seperti itu…",kata Jungsoo songsaenim sang wali kelas di kelas itu. "Anu….Umm….Mianhae saengnim….tadi hujan mendadak dan aku lupa membawa payungku jadi—","Arra…Arra….",potong Jungsoo Saengnim,"Baiklah kalau begitu…Kwon Seunghae-ssi….","Nde,saengnim…","Antar dia ke koperasi untuk membeli baju seragam kering arra…","Nde saengnim…",balas yeoja itu lalu berdiri dan menarik Junhong keluar kelas untuk ke koperasi.

"Jadi….",kata Seunghae memecah suasana hening diantara mereka,"….kau pindahan darimana? Dan Kau tinggal dengan siapa?","Aku….dari Mokpo….",balas Junhong,"…..Orangtuaku tak ikut bersamaku karena mengurus bisnisnya di sana sementara aku melanjutkan belajarku di seoul…di sini aku bersama bibiku…."," Arra….mari berteman baik…Junhong-ssi….".Junhong hanya mengangguk

.

.

_.: Seunghae's Point Of View :._

"Junhong-ah Saranghae~~",kataku pada namja yang berdiri membelakangiku. Ia menengok dan menatapku. Ia sedang bersiap membuka payung-nya karena diluar hujan turun dengan deras. Aku hanya tertunduk malu. Bisa kurasakan sekarang aku bersemu merah. Perasaanku yang kusimpan selama setahun ini ku keluarkan. Yah,hari ini setahun sudah aku dan Junhong berteman dan aku menyimpan perasaan padanya. Aku selalu cemburu ketika melihat Junhong dekat dengan yeoja lainnya. Aku tahu mungkin aku telat tetapi setidaknya aku tak berbohong dengan perasaanku sendiri. "Nado Saranghae….",Junhong memelukku erat,"Sudah setahun ini aku menunggu kau untuk jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri…"

Aku terkejut dan tak mengerti maksud Junhong…

"Iya…aku tahu semua perasaanmu Seunghae-ssi bahkan aku tahu betapa cemburunya dirimu ketika aku mendekati yeoja lain…benar kan Seunghae-ssi?",Aku masih terdiam. Ah, 'Topeng Pertemanan' milikku ternyata sudah terbuka dari awal. Yah,aku sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk kalau Junhong akan menolakku tak apa…aku sudah menerimanya dengan lapang sebenarnya tapi kata kata Junhong yang tadi?

"_I Love You_,Seunghae-ssi…_Be My Girlfriend_ ?",kata Junhong sambil berlutut di hadapanku. Aku merasakan pipiku semakin bersemu merah. Aku hanya mengangguk. Junhong memelukku erat seolah tak mau melepaskanku untuk pergi.

Hari itu, Hujan seolah olah pertanda langit menangis melihat hati kami bersatu dan tak berbohong satu dengan lainnya.

.: **FlashBack End** :.

.

.

___Ingatan kita masih tetap ada._

_Jadi tanpa mengetahui, seperti kebiasaan_

_Aku datang ke sini_

_Rambut halusmu_

_T-Shirt putih dan sepatu kets_

_Kau berjalan dengan malu malu_

_Aku melihatmu di mimpiku tetapi ini tak membuatku hatiku memburu lagi_

_Seperti bagaimana aroma kopi yang kuat menghilang_

_Kamu telah pudar. Dan aku sudah menjadi orang yang berbeda._

.

.

Café itu adalah saksi kisah antara mereka. Yah,mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di café yang sekaligus Coffee Shop itu ketika mereka mengerjakan tugas atau hanya sekedar mengobrol. Memori itulah yang selalu dikenang Seunghae ketika ia berada di tempat ini. Memori yang berisi tawa dan tangisan mereka berdua. Ketika dua hati mereka menjadi satu. Saling mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka.

Dan semenjak kepergian Junhong, Seunghae mulai tak terlalu menyukai hujan lagi. Alasannya lagi lagi karena disetiap hujan Memorinya bersama Junhong akan muncul lagi dimanapun ia berada dan itu membuat kesedihannya semakin meningkat dan selalu meratapi sikap bodohnya yang mengakibatkan kepergian Junhong. '_Junhong-ie….Jeongmal Mianhae…._'

.

.

_Mengapa aku di tempat yang sama_

_Menunggu dirimu?_

_Coffee shop yang sering kita kunjungi_

_Coffee Shop kita_

_Aku terdiam duduk di sini, dimana aku bisa mencium aroma mu_

_Aku tetap belum bisa melupakan dirimu_

_._

.

.

**The End (Again)**

.

.

.

A/N :

Annyong Akhirnya kelar!

Itu saya nyelipin lirik lagu B.A.P '**Coffee Shop'**. Kenapa? Karena sesuai dengan settingnya iya sih di sini Café tapi kadang Coffee Shop sama Café miripkan ? saya kaget pas baca arti liriknya. Ya tuhan! Ini feel yang saya dapet kok sama dan cocok ya buat FF ini….Hahaha…

Rencana sih mau yang bikin FF SongFic '**Coffee Shop**' yang pure…soalnya ini nyampur sama '**Rain Sound**' sih….

Tapi belum tahu mau make pairing yang mana. Saya mau yang Pair B.A.P dan tanpa OC. Mau _BangHim_,_JongLo_ atau _Daelo_? Kalo ada Yang request _DaeJae _saya suka sih _DaeJae_ tapi saya gak dapat Feel-nya….kalau crack pair macam _DaeLo_ juga kadang gak dapat feel-nya juga kadang…Mianhae T^T

Saya curiga jangan jangan ada member B.A.P baca FF yang ini lagi gegara settingnya itu… /plak *ngarep lu thor!* biarin….

Anyway Mind For Review^^

V

V

V

v


End file.
